Gemstones From Below
by Keinett
Summary: A story that narrates what could had happened if gems existed instead of monsters. After the long, sorrowful war between humans and gems several events took place over the years.
1. Fallen Down

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and gems. One day, war broke out between the two. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the gems underground with a magic spell. Hundreds of years has passed after the before mentioned events.

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. A young child could be seen at the mountain's doorstep, inside what looked like a small hideous cave; the human tripped and fell down a hole inside the mountain. After landing, the recently fallen down child was injured, they cried for help; someone, anyone, to rescue them. When the human almost let out their last plead for help, a massive, powerful looking figure came close. The odd looking person came in aid to the kid's call. She was an immense, mostly pink colored individual, with a strange type of rock stuck to where her navel would have been. It indeed, was a gem. Clasping both of her hands together while leaning down to have a better look of the wounded fallen, she spoke with some concern. Her voice was soft and light; relaxing, calm. "Are you alright? Did you fall down from the hole up there?" The child softly nodded, with their eyes pseudo closed as blood was running down their face. Without hesitation, the pink colored individual carefully took the human with one hand and started walking away of the place. The grasp was firm but not tight.

Hours later, the fallen could be found resting on top of an oddly gigantic pillow inside a room filled with flowers. The scent was marvelous; one could say that this might had been the mysterious figure's room. "I hope this helps you a bit. These flowers' scent is said to have healing properties. So, for now you should better rest here." She expressed with both arms crossed and a worried look. And she was right, those flowers were capable of healing someone with just their sweet, strong smell. The human fell asleep; their condition was slowly stabilizing. As for the wounds, those were steadily healing thanks to the child inhaling the flowers' smell while sleeping.

Days later, the unknown fallen was successfully recovered thanks to the pink figure's care and dedication. They were able to talk, run, and do anything else a healthy human could do. During a conversation between the two, the child was very intrigued to know about the other's identity. She answered their question with no hesitation; a warm hearted smile formed on her lips. "My name is pink diamond. It's a pleasure to meet you formally." Pink diamond was the massive individual's name.

* * *

The young child wondered several times how was the exterior of Pink Diamond's room; what else could be found outside her comfortable, sweet scented place. Without any sort of restrain, the human decided to go outside the room for the first time. They were astonished by such a big place, it was massive and very, very well decorated. Portraits were displayed on every single wall, most of them were showing paintings of all kinds of flowers, such as roses, violets, etc. As they travelled through the place, the human abruptly stopped to contemplate the biggest portrait of them all in an odd decorated room, with strange symbols carved on a massive door besides the painting. The image being displayed didn't just include pink diamond, but other three figures. One had a serious expression while looking at the viewer, she was white almost everywhere. The other two figures could be seen looking on opposite directions, one was blue and the other one was yellow. And on the lowest part of the painting, pink diamond could be seen sitting on top a bed of flowers. Before the human had the chance to wonder who were the other three, they were interrupted; popped the bubble of thoughts. Pink diamond took grasp of the child's fragile body and pulled them close. Her tone of voice was nervous as well she was stuttering. "What are you doing here? I told you to not exit the room!" Pink expressed in concern, was she hiding the fallen from someone? Could it be that she was keeping the young kid's existence? And from who?

Several hours passed. The kid was picking up flowers while waiting for their caretaker to return. When pink diamond entered the room, she looked troubled, exhausted. The child asked her what was going on, to just simply get a short; yet cold response. "Not now, I don't want to talk right now."

Later that day, pink decided to explain the human what was going on, where they fell down, and why she has to keep them as a secret. Clasping both hands together she began to speak with a neutral, somewhat serious tone, which oddly contrasted with her soft and light voice. "You fell down inside a place we call the underground. Not just me but everyone who inhabits this place is a gem. Those figures you saw on the giant portrait are the other residents of this building; they're the other diamonds. White, yellow and blue diamond. I have to keep you as a secret because if they know I'm currently keeping a human here, they will kill you."

The child was perplexed after hearing this, but determined to press further on, they asked something else. Pink at first bit her lips while thinking if she should answer such question, but after enough thinking she spoke. "We were trapped here thanks to the humans, long ago. There was a war between the two of us and they were victorious. That's why I need to hide you, every gem here has a grudge against humankind." Pink diamond expressed with melancholy. "Please, promise me you'll stay here." Pink diamond pledged to the child, filled with concern. The human nodded their head in response to the diamond's orders. For now, the fallen would be kept as a secret to everyone, but is possible that the caretaker might change her mind after enough time has passed.


	2. Flower Powder

A transparent, yellow colored hologram opened in front of the same color schemed figure. Her hair had a strange; odd shape. Whoever saw the mysterious figure's eyes would be engulfed in anxiety, discomfort, the constant sensation of a strict glare over their shoulders. Her set of clothing was very simple, but at the same time very eccentric. Yellow diamond, was the immense creature's name. Yellow was sitting on top of a throne like giant chair, decorated with several hues of gold and golden. The hologram that materialized in front of the diamond was actually a management pad, yellow was in charge of the underground's military forces; which meant a huge amount of work for her on a daily basis, without breaks on mid time. Some gems rumored that her behavior was either thanks to someone or just because she didn't want to show any kind of weaknesses to her soldiers, employers, fighters, etc. While glaring through countless of lists, being most of them either notifications about newborn soldiers or suggestions made by the lower ranked gems; mostly from rubies, who were begging their leader to considerate better rewards for them after a successful mission. And of course, knowing how the diamond behaved she simply denied each single suggestion with a finger like it was nothing, the way she was doing it with such ease meant that this was something she has grown used to do. Further exploring yellow's room, it's remarkable the fact she has a certain enjoyment of statues, ranging from beautifully carved on stone ones to more simple, smaller looking ones. A massive door with gray colors could be seen at a considerable distance of her throne looking chair, probably the way to exit her chamber.

A cold breeze ran across the room. Most of it lighted in a dim, pale blue. Gigantic, iridescent curtains with a light blue hue were covering several windows, from which a faint light came through. On the center of the room, a blue colored, immense palanquin could be seen resting on top of the ground. Curtains with a darker, less transparent type of blue engulfed most of its open sides. Inside of the palanquin, a smaller throne was on top of it, in which a blue cloaked figure sat on. Most of her face was not revealed, thanks to the hood she had pulled up, only revealing what appeared to be a serious expression on the mouth. Blue diamond was the tall figure's name. Blue diamond had on hands what appeared to be some sort of hologram pad, on which she was reading something. The diamond was giving a glaze to the summary of a recent judgement case that took place days ago; Blue was in charge of the underground's law system, being mostly the judge who had the word and decision to most cases. Unlike her other fellow diamond, blue's room wasn't really filled with objects made by gems except her palanquins and the several amount of curtains on each single, big window of the chamber. Taking various steps away from her palanquin, a grayish toned giant door could be found. Possibly the exit of such cold room.

* * *

Several laughs were heard. Most of them were either childlike or light toned. It was not other that the hidden, kept in secret human and their caretaker, one of the four gem matriarchs pink diamond. They were having a pleasant conversation with each other, doing jokes every now and then; getting to know the other even more than they already did. Pink couldn't keep herself from asking how the surface looked recently, what it felt like to be outside the mountain. The fallen child could not blame her for doing so, they were slowly becoming fond of their situation. Everything was calm until someone knocked on the entrance of the room, pink was quick to act and shoved the human away of the massive cushion she was sitting over. The young human fell into the bramble of flowers and without hesitation they hid. After making sure they weren't visible, pink spoke nervously to whoever was behind the grayish colored door. "Please, come in, whoever it is!" she expressed with a small amount of anxiety, but not enough to be noticeable.

A yellow colored figure stepped into the room, with both of her arms crossed together. Her expression was stern, focused, strong. It was yellow diamond who came into the other's room. Pink stepped off from her cushion while clasping both of her hands together, after that she began speaking anxious with the other diamond. "Oh, yellow? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your work. What does bring you here?" Yellow didn't hesitate to answer her comrade's questions, with a straight look she spoke with pink. "I'm no longer busy with my work. I've finished for today, luckily. I came here because if I recall correctly, yesterday I heard someone else wandering through the palace. All I'm doing is checking if anyone sneaked in without letting me know." Yellow was known for being short with her answers, as well being capable to answer most future questions with her words. Meanwhile, the human was watching the immense yellow colored figure, they were intimidated by her look. It was very different from their caretaker, one looked sweet, approachable and open while the other one looked stern, powerful, dangerous. A knot formed on pink's neck, after hearing the diamond's words she understood that her cautiousness forcefully needs to be more acute next time. The human, on the other part, felt guilty for this. Their curiosity of a few days ago almost revealed their existence to the other residents of the palace.

Before the yellow gem left, she stopped on the doorstep and turned her head around on 90 degrees to give a last glare to the place. All she saw was the outstanding amount of flowers, several columns, pink diamond's giant cushion and the diamond herself, who was clasping her hands tightly while looking nervously at the already departing figure. The fallen was tugged around several flowers while watching the scene from their limited perspective, everything was going well, not until they felt the necessity to sneeze; the pollen of the plants surrounding them got into their nose. They tried their best to hold it in, but right when the diamond began to walk away a sneeze could be heard echo across the room. Yellow turned around with confusion while raising an eyebrow, however, pink was smart enough to act it out and mimic a sneeze. This was very strange to yellow, but without nothing else to do in the chamber she left. The entrance shut tight afterwards. That was a close one for both gem and the human child. Now that their existence is at a potential risk of being discovered, is possible that pink would really not consider changing her mind. But, she keeps asking herself if is this what the young fallen wants. She would not like to have someone inside a room for the rest of their life, just like gems are trapped inside the underground with no assurance they'll be able to exit one day. It's only a matter of time to know what will happen.


	3. Growing Brambles

The young human was speaking with their caretaker, pink diamond. It was rather some sort of discussion actually, as both were disagreeing with their ideas; the human desired to be able to go out of the sweet scented, flower filled room, while pink diamond wasn't okay with this idea. And nobody could blame her from doing so; after all, she was committing treason against the gem kind, by keeping a human under her care. "I've told you several times, i can't let you out. Please, stop trying to convince me." Pink diamond said, with a light tone of voice while sitting down on top of the room's massive, pale pink cushion, with both legs crossed and hands clasped together. Once more, the child attempted to change the diamond's mind, this time they looked a bit more determined than before. Pink was biting her lips while gazing at the flowers, mostly with the purpose of avoiding eye contact; the gem seemed insecure about it, simply shaking her head in response. And again, the fallen asked her to let them step outside the room and see more of where they live, their tone of voice was a bit more secure now. The immense gem huffed while closing her eyes to then move her hand slightly closer to the child, so they could step over her massive palm. The young fallen turned their head towards their caretaker with a surprised look, only to be answered by a patient but nervous expression; trying and trying finally sprouted into the wanted result, pink diamond was convinced of allowing such idea or request from them. After all, she would never want to keep someone trapped inside a room, being on the underground was enough sufferment.

Both human and gem were roaming through the castle. While moving through the place, the kid couldn't help it but feel excited or amazed; energized. They were just a mere kid, being on a building like this was exciting for them, and more when they could see the entire area without restrain, unlike the first time where everything was way too massive for the child. Pink had a small grin on face thanks to the kid's naiveté, something she personally found both adorable and funny. Sitting on top of her palm, the kid asked about the place, eagerly answered by pink with a more relaxed attitude now. "This place is known as the diamond palace, where the leaders of the underground live in, like me!" She said with a light tone of voice. "You might be wondering how this place was built. Well, of course it took a while to do it, but us gems found the way around; but that's another story that happened hundreds of years ago by now." Pink quickly added before finishing. Indeed, the palace was hard to build on the past as the gem's technology wasn't as advanced today is; create giant structures like these was no joke. While glaring at the beautiful portraits with flowers, the fallen managed to spot that picture from before, the one with three figures around their protector. With intrigue they pointed at it with one finger and asked who were these three; seems like the kid forgot about the yellow figure from some days ago. Pink turned her head towards the said direction and saw the image, this quickly gave her some discomfort, but without much difficulty she spoke with a more serious voice. "They're the other diamonds. You must have seen one some days ago, that was yellow diamond. The other two are blue and white diamond. They are also leaders of the underground, just like me…" Pink's voice was slowly fading as she explained, immediately concerning the child about what was happening, questioning why she seemed much more sad than before. The diamond stopped walking and glared at the child with melancholy, then she began talking with a less happy tone of voice. "I'm sorry, i just realized how much i know and got used of this place, and that's something i'm not proud about. If you want me to be honest, i miss the surface. I miss being able to see both sun and moon daily, hear the birds sing at the dawn, the crickets make those noises at night… I wish we weren't sealed down on the underground." The kid never saw this side of pink, lacking of experience when dealing with troubles like these the less they could do was place their hand on top of her palm and exchange a saddened expression with her in hopes to comfort her somehow. Minutes of silence later, pink expressed a slight grin on face while looking at the fallen. "At least the only good thing from all this is that i'm with the ones i appreciate. And that includes you, my dearest child." What was this feeling the gem had? It was warm and loving, is this how a mother felt for her kids? Surprisingly, yes, pink was starting to develop those emotions for the fallen.

A tall, yellow figure was walking through the halls of the palace while searching for pink, who was not in her room like always. It was none other than yellow diamond, who was already suspicious of her fellow's activities, to the point she needed to confront pink and say what was going on. "I swear pink can be too annoying to work with sometimes. I highly doubt she's doing anything weird, but is better to make sure than lament mistakes." Yellow whispered for herself during the search inside the massive building. Gladly, her stubborn search was successful, as she found pink standing near the big picture portraying the four matriarchs, but she did not notice the human at pink's grasp since she wasn't on a front view but rather a back one. Yellow assumed her stern and on-point attitude and was direct to speak with pink diamond. "Pink, i need to have a serious talk with you right now." Yellow diamond said with a serious tone of voice, instantly alarming the gem to turn around submitted in anxiety, however, she was clever enough to hide both of her hands behind her and managed to act it out. Pink asked at yellow with a nervous grin on face. "Yes, what is it yellow?" Yellow diamond stepped closer to then begin her speech towards her comrade. "I've noticed a series of strange attitudes on your behavior lately. You're conspicuously leaving the reunions way earlier than usual, as well you don't allow none of us to step inside your room. I'll ask one time, what's going on with this suspicious attitude, pink?" Pink seemed really afraid of what was going on, she gulped while thinking what she could say. Meanwhile, the human felt quite guilty of placing their loved one in a situation like this one; guilty and scared of what was going to happen if yellow found out the truth. During the confrontation between the two, in the other end of the hall blue diamond was walking through, like always on her before mentioned daily routine. Not after getting close enough, she caught sight of the scene, getting near the zone perplexed of what was going on. "What's going on here, what are you two doing?" Blue diamond spoke with curiosity as she clasped both of her hands together up her chest. Pink only got even more anxious as not only one but two diamonds were near her; she was fast enough to turn in a way none of the two gems could notice a really nervous, shaky human. The situation was getting really tight now.

"That's what i would like to know. I'm questioning pink about her suspicious behavior but she seems reluctant to answer. Pink, my patience is running out of time, just spit it out already." Yellow said with a more temperamental attitude, only to be followed by a defensive act of blue diamond. "Leave her alone yellow, i'm sure pink has her own reasons to do what she's doing. I doubt she's into anything bad." Yellow objects with a quick answer. "There is no reason hide stuff from us and she know it, blue!" Blue answers with a keen, protective attitude. "There is also no reason to interrogate one of us without enough evidence, yellow!" Both diamonds from each side were glaring at each other in anger. Pink didn't just feel terrified, she felt terrible now, all of this was her fault after all, as she was the main focus of the argument. Meanwhile, the human who was hearing all of the confrontation wanted to do something to stop it, this won't end with nice results if it keeps going down the way it is. With a lot of determination, the fallen managed to climb the diamond's back and reach her shoulder, in which they would speak with pink diamond with the idea of stepping out of the argument. Looking at the current situation, it was obvious pink wouldn't deny such idea right now. So, both encouraged and fearful of the decision pink ran away from the area, interrupting both of the diamonds' discussion and of course, deeply confusing them. However, yellow was furious enough to take the impulsive action of send fleets and fleets of both guards and ships to pursue pink. Blue, in the other hand, couldn't really do much rather than watch with frustration at what was happening.

* * *

Pink took several routes and paths outside the palace while fleeing, she had a place in mind of where to go now. However, the escape she was executing wasn't easy at all, as several confused soldiers from both ground and ships were behind her. These soldiers were confused at the fact one of their leaders was running away without an apparent reason that could be figured out with ease, however, they carried on with the orders given. The human child was sitting on top pink diamond's shoulder, watching the countless buildings scattered across all the underground, filled with lights and other minimal things to point out, a bit blurry due to the non-stop movement, though. This is it, pink diamond got to where she wanted to go, but something seemed off, the entrance wouldn't open, tightly shut and secured, like if someone made sure of doing that years ago. This was something unexpected from both the child and the diamond, before pink even had the chance to ask herself who did this she was already surrounded by ships and guards, she was noticeably feeling helpless and scared, there was no other way around now. The fallen felt bad for this, this was their idea in the end. When the gems caught sight of the human, their expression turned from surprise and amaze to serious and anger, remark of what most gems felt for a human, hate and fury. Thanks to what happened in the long gone past.

The two fugitives with nothing else to do had to turn themselves in, but out of a sudden they were separated and disposed of with different guards. What future does pink and the fallen await for them? A terrible ending in which one died or a peaceful one in which both lived together somehow? Is just a matter of time, for now, here on the present, pink diamond prays the human is not harmed, while the child feels more and more guilty for all of this.

Happiness doesn't last forever, that's a sad reality. But sometimes, trying to make it last doesn't harm, would it?


End file.
